All I know is I love you
by Ramseys Babe
Summary: Takes Place Now, and Joey & Pacey never got back together. P/J
1. Default Chapter

Pacey ran into the hospital "Josephine Potter?" he asked a nurse. Before she could answer, he heard his name being called "Pace". He turned to see a crying Jen, running over to him. "Jen?' he asked, "What happened?" "Joe" she answered, tears falling down her pale face "She was in car accident". Pacey shook his head; tears were already welling up in his eyes "No". "I'm sorry" Jen whispered. Her face crumpled. "Is she gone?" Pacey asked. Jen shook her head sadly "No, The doctors are with her now". "So she's alive," Pacey asked with a surge of hope. "Barely" Jack answered coming up to Jen and Pacey "But she's hanging in there". "Does Bessie know?" "I just couldn't call her" Jen answered. "Pacey do you think you could?" Jack asked "You know her better then we do, and the nurse asked us to call her because it might make it easy". "Sure" Pacey answered in a daze. He walked over to a pay phone and slipped a quarter in, and dialed the familiar Potter number. With a few seconds, Bessie`s happy voice filled his mind "Potter B&B". Pacey found his voice "Bessie?" he asked. "Pacey?" she asked not hiding her surprise "Joey isn't here". "Bessie, I'm not looking for Joe". "Then what can I do you for?" she asked slowly. "Bessie, I'm at the hospital" Pacey stated. "Pacey what happened? Are you okay?' "I'm fine, Jen called me to come here". "Why?" she asked her voice was getting worried. "Pacey what happened". "She told me Joey was in a accident, Bess". "Accident" Bessie choked out "What kind of accident?" "Car" Pacey said, his face scrunching up in sadness. "Pacey are you telling me Joey is dead?" Bessie asked in a shaken voice. "No" Pacey answered "She is in surgery, Bessie you have to get down here". "I'm on my way" Bessie cried. "Do you want me to pick you up, you shouldn't drive when you're upset". "No, Bo will drive me". "Bye" Pacey said hanging up the phone, but the line was already gone dead. "What happened?" Pacey asked Jen and Jack. "Joey was hit by another car, and her car rolled over a bank". "Oh God!" Pacey exclaimed, he sat down and put his head in his hands "Why Joey?"  
  
"Pacey" Bessie screamed running into the waiting room, a little while later. "Bess" he said standing up. "Did you hear anything?" "No" Pacey shook his head "We are still waiting". A doctor came out "Are you here for Josephine Potter?" "Yes" Bessie answered rushing over to the doctor "I'm her sister, Bessie". "Hi, I'm Doctor. Bridgett Forester". "Doctor, how is she?" Pacey asked butting in. "Well" she sighed "She's alive. We managed to get her stable" "Can we see her?" Bessie asked. "One at a time" The doctor explained. "Is she awake?" Jack asked. "Yes" Bridgett shook her head "Your friend is very lucky". Bridgett turned and started to walk away, but turned around "Which one of you is Pacey?" she asked with a small smile. "Me" Pacey answered "Why?" "Because Ms. Potter has been saying your name ever since she was brought it".  
  
"My Name?" Pacey asked surprised "Are you sure she was saying my name?'  
  
"If your Pacey or Pace yes!" Pacey smiled softly "Pace why don't you go in" Bessie suggested. "Bess I cannot do that, she's your sister". "I have to wait for Body anyway go on" She gave Pacey a supportive smile. "Okay" Pacey smiled "I be out in 5 minutes okay". Bessie smiled sadly "go on". Pacey walked over to the waiting nurse, and was lead to Joey's room. Bessie looked at Jen and Jack "I've been waiting forever for those two to get back together".  
  
"She's right in here," the nurse said pointing to Joey. Pacey gulped, and walked slowly over to Joey. Her hair was laying limb beside her, and her face was ghostly pale. "Hey Joe" Pacey said very softly. She didn't answer, just stared at him. He smiled faintly at her "You had me very worried Potter". She still didn't answer, so Pacey sat beside her bed. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes "Pacey?' she asked. "Yah Joe?" he asked. "I don't remember". "What?" Pacey asked confused. "I can't remember anything besides you.You and me". "You remember me and you?" Pacey asked "Not Bessie, Dawson, Jen, Jack, Audrey, or Alex?" "No, who are they? Wait! I think I know Bessie, she's my sister right?' "Right" Pacey nodded "But Joe. How can you remember me without remembering them?" "I don't know  
  
Joey answered, tears rolling down her face "All I know is I love you". Pacey smiled sadly, and ran his hand over Joey's scared face "Don't be scared Joe, It'll be okay". 


	2. Chapter 2

Pacey walked out of Joey`s room in a daze.  
  
"Pacey?" Bessie asked rushing up to him "How is she?"  
  
Pacey blinked back a fresh set of tears "I don't understand" he muttered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked walking up, with En by his side "You don't understand what?"  
  
"She said she only remembered me!"  
  
"You?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yes, she said she remembered she loved me".  
  
"She doesn't remember me or Body, or Alex?" Bessie asked.  
  
"She said she remembers her sister".  
  
"My poor Joey" Bessie cried, laying her head against Body's chest  
  
"What does this mean?" Body asked the doctor awhile later.  
  
"Joey hit her head very hard" the doctor explained "It's very normal she would lose her memory".  
  
"But she remembered me" Pacey spoke up.  
  
"That happens sometime. People remember the last thing on their mind before the crash or something very close to them. In this case it was you".  
  
Pacey still looked confused, and Bessie looked worried "Will she ever remember?".  
  
"It depends" The doctor sighed "Sometime people remember the next day and others..".  
  
"The others?" Bessie asked.  
  
"Sometimes never remember fully".  
  
"Oh God!" Bessie exclaimed, brushing away her tears.  
  
"It'll be okay, Bess" Body smiled "Our Joe, she's a strong one".  
  
"And otherwise, doctor?" Pacey asked, "Is she okay".  
  
"Yes" The doctor smiled "Joey is a very lucky girl. She should be ready to go home tomorrow or the next day".  
  
"Thank you" Pacey nodded.  
  
He looked threw the window, at Joey. She lay so still in her bed, that he though she was asleep. But when she saw him she smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"She looks so unlike herself" Jen sighed coming up beside Pacey.  
  
"I know" Pacey answered "hey Jen?".  
  
"Yah?".  
  
"Does Dawson, know?'.  
  
Jen shook her head "Ohmigod! I forgot to phone him! I forgot to phone my own boyfriend..".  
  
"Your boyfriend?" Pacey asked with a smile "I didn`t know you to got back together".  
  
"Yah, about a week ago".  
  
"That`s great, Jenny" Pacey said hugging his friend.  
  
"Thanks Pace" Jen smiled "I better go phone him".  
  
"Go ahead" Pacey nudged.  
  
"be right back" Jen said, walking away.  
  
Once she left Pacey looked around. No sign of life, besides from Bessie and Body asleep in tow chairs. He walked slowly to Joey`s room. He knew he wasn't supposed to go in, but she looked so lonely in there. He never wanted her to be lonely. Never!  
  
"Pace?" She whispered, as soon as he walked into the room "Come here, please".  
  
Pacey smiled, and walked over "How are you Joe?'.  
  
"not so well" Joey sighed.  
  
"Sorry" Pacey said softly, sitting by her bed in a chair  
  
"It's not your fault" Joey smiled "Why do I love you?".  
  
"What do you mean?" Pacey asked, taken back.  
  
"I mean, I feel that I love you. But I don't know why. Tell me about yourself".  
  
"What do you want to know?".  
  
Joey though for a second "How do we know each other?".  
  
"Dawson!" Pacey chucked.  
  
"What's that?" Joey asked.  
  
Joey calling Dawson a 'that' made him laugh "Not a that, Joe, a he. Dawson Leery, our best friend forever".  
  
"oh" Joey smiled sweetly "Go on".  
  
"Well me you and Dawson were friends since were all kids. Well I was Dawson`s friend. And you were Dawson`s friend. But we hated each other".  
  
"I hated you?" Joey laughed "Why?'.  
  
"We both loved Dawson, and wanted him all to ourselves".  
  
"Really!" Joey laughed.  
  
"Yes" Pacey smirked "Any ways you soon fell head over heels in love with Dawson".  
  
"I loved him?" Joey asked "Wow! Really!".  
  
"Oh yes" Pacey smiled "After awhile, you and Dawson got together then broke up. Dawson asked me to be there for you. So after awhile you and me formed a weird friendship. I fell in love with you, and soon Dawson and me were fighting over you. You picked me over him. We sailed off for the summer and when he came back all our problems were waiting for us".  
  
"Like what?' Joey asked.  
  
"Like school, Dawson, Andie, and other things".  
  
"Who is Andie?".  
  
"My ex. Anways, we all became friends again. And we were happy till I broke up with you and prom because I was jealous of Dawson. And we became friends after awhile".  
  
"Wow" Joey sighed "complicated".  
  
"Very" Pacey laughed "Listen Joe, I better go. I`m not supposed to be in here".  
  
"Don`t leave me" Joey begged.  
  
Pacey melted "I won`t, I promise".  
  
Joey smiled, and slowly moved over in her bed "Can you.could you hold me?".  
  
Pacey smiled softly, and lay down beside Joey. He wrapped his arms around her frail body "Night Joe".  
  
"Night Pacey" she whispered. 


End file.
